Breaking Lamps II
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: Set shortly after Snakes 'N Barrels II. Nathan is bothered by something that happened that fateful night in L.A. - Nathan/Charles, slash.
1. Part One

**Breaking Lamps II**

**Author:** LuciferxDamien**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Pairing:** Nathan/Charles**  
Genre:** Romance/Humor**  
Summary:** Set shortly after Snakes 'N Barrels II. Nathan is bothered by something that happened that fateful night in L.A.**  
Disclaimer:** I still don't own.**  
Warnings:** Sweet blow-jobby metal. Lamp death.**  
Fandom:** Metalocalypse

6 6 6 6 6 6

"Hrrrh…" Nathan sighed again, staring up at the canopy of his four-poster bed. They'd been back from crashing the Snakes 'N Barrels lame-ass sober turned violent weird-ass concert for a week now. But it wasn't the brutal beating Toki gave that annoying dickweed or all the weird blue snakes flying around that had him so discombobulated. Wait, was that even a real word? Gah! Whatever.

No, what had him so out of sorts was what Pickles said while he was giving them a tour through L.A.

"_And this is where I saw Franky Switchblade of the band Super Destroy Fuck Machine blowing a guy. Right there, I'm not joking…And that guy was me."_

At the time, Nathan was freaked out. But not because he was like disgusted or anything. It was actually because he'd had uh…similar thoughts about one Charles Foster Ofdensen.

And sure, Pickles said he was joking after, but the thoughts still stuck. Nathan rolled over onto his side, letting out another long sigh.

And he still wanted to know what it would be like to see his manager on his knees, watching his hard cock pass through those lips that always seemed to be drawn thin in frustration. He wondered what those lips would look like when Charles wasn't increasingly annoyed with his and the rest of the band's ADD antics.

Fuck!

Nathan grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He was driving himself insane and giving himself a hard-on in the process.

Then came the question he had been dreading: Did this make him totally gay? Wanting another guy…well, not just any guy, but his MANAGER, to blow him?

Which was quickly followed by a second question: Did he even care at this point?

No, not really.

Nathan hurled the pillow across the room and got up, hair falling in his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get his erection to go down enough to walk to his manager's office. Though he had no idea what he was going to do or…say when he got there.

Fuck that shit. He'd figure it out later.

6 6 6 6 6 6

**A/N:** It's about fucking time I got a random Metalocalypse fanfic idea instead of all the billions Superman/Batman ideas I always get…usually involving strip clubs and Superman cross dressing. Or Superman making out with every part of Batman's body. Or uhhh…awkward sleeping situations on a cruise ship. Okay, so that one actually happened in the comics, but W/E I can write the sex in there that they can't show us. Stupid comics code.


	2. Part Two

**Rating:** PG-13, F-bomb! A lot.**  
Summary:** And then there was awkward!**  
Warnings:** Swearing! Awkwardness! Awww.**  
Author's Note:** And then! There was a part two.

6 6 6 6 6 6

Ten minutes after Nathan managed to stand properly again, he found himself in front of that familiar brown door, shut but never locked. And he just stood there, staring at the door for like five minutes, not knowing what in the hell he was doing. What was he supposed to do? Go in there and say, _'Hey Charlie! I'm curious what it would feel like for you to blow me, you game?' _

Yeah, right. Cause that'd just go so well.

Nathan would have stayed out in the hall for another ten minutes had Charles not opened the door and invited him in. He was like a…fucking Jedi or something, always knowing what was going on like that.

"Nathan, there's no need to stand in the hall. Please come in and have a seat." The mild-mannered CFO showed the nervous singer in, waiting for him to sit before going back around to the other side of his desk. "If you uh, don't mind, I'd like to finish up one last small matter of business, and then I'm all yours for the night."

Nathan's head shot up, eyes wide. _'Fuck! Does he know? He…fuck! He probably knows. Fucking knows everything.'_ "Uhmm…What? All mine…? Huh?"

Charles eyed the singer warily, though it wasn't exactly unheard of for a member of Dethklok to ignore him. "Ah…There's just some work I'd like to finish real quick, and then I'm all yours, Nathan."

Nathan quirked an eyebrow. _'All mine, huh?'_ "Oh yeah, uh, sure…" The front-man felt even dumber, not sure what to do as he sat there. He could twiddle his thumbs, but he didn't really want to look even more nervous than he already was. God this was such a stupid idea, he had no clue why he thought this was going to work in the first place.

Almost twenty minutes later, Charles closed his laptop and stretched his arms with a soft sigh. "Alright, Nathan. I'm all yours now." He let a mischievous smile play on his lips.

…Okay, now what was just unfair. That…those lips…Nathan bit his lip and looked down at his boots, noting the pattern on the carpet, anything to take his mind off those lips.

Charles raised an eyebrow. This was certainly new, Nathan being quiet. Eerily quiet. "Uh…Nathan?"

The front-man snapped his head back up, making the mistake of looking Charles in the eye. "Uhhh, wha-what?"

Charles couldn't help a soft smile. "Is there something you need, Nathan? You were standing outside my door for nearly five minutes. Clearly something must, ah…be bothering you?"

"Ummm…Well…It-it's about last week, y'know, when we crashed that totally lame Sober Town concert." Nathan said, gaze traveling from hazel eyes to almost colorless lips, staring. Oh god he was staring and he couldn't stop. And he didn't care that he couldn't stop.

A small chuckle came from Charles. "Yes, I remember. I also remember advising you all to stay away from that. But, uh…I suppose it could have gone worse. At least no one was killed…by you boys. " Charles realized Nathan was no longer looking at his eyes, but what was he staring at?

Nathan did his best not become slack-jawed as he stared. "Oh yeah…No one killed…" He sucked in a sharp breath. "That's uh…not really what's been bothering me…"

"Oh? Are you worried about the band breaking up or something…?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no…Nothing like…that…" Nathan bit his lip again, forcing himself to make eye contact with his manager. He'd never really noticed Charles' eyes before…they weren't as plain as he'd thought they'd be. They were kinda nice, even through those square-ish glasses.

"So then, uh…what _is_ bothering you?"

Nathan sighed, closing his eyes tightly. This was a bad idea, a really, really bad idea… "Uhmm…You know what? It's nothing…I should uh…just…go now…"

The singer got up to leave, but Charles was there, grabbing his arm before Nathan could even take one step toward the door.

"Nathan, _clearly_ something is bothering you. You've been sighing all week and avoiding me. So, why not sit down and we can, uh…talk about it?"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Why'd he have to go and grab him like that! Nathan felt himself getting hard again. This was bad. Really, REALLY bad. "No…no I…should totally just go." He tried to pull away, turn away, ANYTHING so that his manager wouldn't see his pants sticking out.

"Nathan! What is going…on…" Charles turned the front-man, getting an eyeful of just what was going on. Well, this was intriguing. Awkward sure, but…intriguing.

Nathan watched in horror as his manager's eyebrow raised and a slow smile, the likes of which he'd never seen before, spread across his face. It was scary, it was new…It was turning him on even more. "I-I uh…This isn't what it looks like!" Nathan tried to pull away again, make a break for it, get out the door…throw himself out the window at this point. He was so embarrassed he didn't care what floor this was.

Charles watched Nathan panic, trying not to enjoy it. Too much, at least. It was nice to see the larger man squirm in awkwardness for a change. Yes, it was nice indeed to see Nathan uncomfortable. Just the opportunity Charles had been waiting for.

With a razor-sharp look into soft emerald eyes, Charles sat the front-man down on the edge of his desk, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. Oh no, Nathan wasn't going to get away. Charles may have felt a little vindictive, but Nathan was due his just desserts.

Charles chuckled. So maybe he was feeling more than a _little_ vindictive. "Now Nathan…" He dug his fingers into the black-clad shoulder when the singer tried to slip away again. "Nathan, would you please tell me what has been bothering you?" He spoke slowly on purpose, slipping his hand down to Nathan's chest, no longer feeling he was a flight risk.

"Ch-Charles…" God what the fuck! Why was Charles doing that? Nathan tried not to bite a hole through his lip as he forced himself to look at his manager again, thankful for the long back strands that hung in his face. "I…I…" He gripped the edge of the desk with white knuckles. _'I want you to suck me off now?' _

No…Bad. This was bad…Badder than the baddest bad times infinity. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and break something.

The CFO moved between Nathan's muscular thighs, seeming so confident, so at home. So _right_. "Nathan." Charles tone was lower than normal, sultry even. "I'm your manager. I need to know what has you so…perturbed." His fingers traced a path to one jean covered thigh.

"Pert…?" Nathan clamped his jaw shut, scowling; it probably meant something to do with bothered, or so he hoped. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was **Nathan Explosion**, front-man of Dethklok! Not some dildo-licking sissy. Nathan managed to open his mouth before he lost his will again. "Look, Pickles was showing us through L.A. and…he…" He lost his nerve again, dropping his head, hair cascading over his face. Nathan watched a thin finger trace circles over his thigh. Fuck Charles was a tease. "Pickles said some dude sucked him off in an alley." Nathan hoped his head wouldn't explode from that confession; his face definitely felt hot enough it might.

"I see…" Charles thought for a moment finger trailing circles lower, to the singer's inner thigh, tracing the seam of the jeans up to Nathan's bulge. "Well, would you like to try it with another guy, Nathan?"

6 6 6 6 6 6

**A/N:** I FINALLY CONVERTED MY BELURVED RENARU TO THE METALOCALYPSE SIDE! AFTER SIX MONTHS! Fuggin' shoulda made her watch Snakes 'N Barrels or something… =X I TOLD YOU THE SHOW WAS FUNNY, WOMAN! ilu~ /Licks Renny-peapod-pie.


	3. Part Three

**Rating:** NC-17 **  
Summary:** Charles is feeling mean. Nathan is feeling something else ~ ~ ~**  
Warnings:** Sweet blow-jobby metal. Lamp death. At last!**  
Author's Note:** Do you ever just wake up at like 8 in the morning then what seems like ten minutes later it's noon? Or 2 PM. And you have no idea what the hell happened? I hate when that happens.

6 6 6 6 6 6

Nathan was pretty sure his head exploded. Or he was hearing things…He looked at his manager's face, searching for the joke, but Charles didn't joke. Ever. The singer cleared his throat, steadying himself against the desk.

"You offering?" Nathan smirked, pleased with himself that he said something at least half clever.

Charles only gave Nathan a smug look before slipping to his knees, clawing at blue-jeans as he went. Now this was a position Charles had wanted to get himself into for years with Nathan. It was certainly different from how he'd envisioned it: Nathan forcing him to his knees, making him submit. Different, but not bad. Not bad by any means.

Nimble fingers made quick work of the button, but took their time pulling the zipper down tooth-by-tooth. He'd briefly thought about using his teeth to pull it down, but that was more trouble than it was worth, and probably a move Nathan had seen plenty of times over the years. A few quick tugs and the jeans were half-way down Nathan's stalwart thighs, hard-on exposed, leaking slightly.

Oh did Nathan ever feel nervous; palms sweaty against the expensive desk, knees wanting to buckle under him. So not metal. He wasn't some goddamn teenager getting head for the first time, but fuck!

"Well, I guess this won't be answering the age old question: boxers or briefs." Charles said with a smirk as he rolled up his shirt sleeves, suit jacket abandoned hours earlier. It figured Nathan went commando.

"Yeah well…I only wear underwear like siiixty-! Holy shit!" Nathan's arm flew out and knocked one of the lamps off the desk as Charles hot tongue swiped across the head of his cock making his whole body jerk. "A little warn—naaahg!"

Charles let his teeth lightly graze the singer's erection as he took the head into his mouth, slightly bristled when he heard the crash. _'Another of my good lamps. Ah well…Suppose Nathan should pay for it…'_ He smirked around Nathan the best he could, taking half of the rigid length into his mouth before feeling a nervous hand thread through his hair. Charles figured he'd be pushed down and opened his throat, only to have the hand tug his hair in the opposite direction.

Well, this was certainly odd. Hazel eyes met green and Charles was suddenly feeling very foolish. Here he was in his office, on his knees, and he'd just had his client's cock in his mouth. A very straight client who had no doubt just realized how absurd this was and wanted to stop. Of course he wanted to stop, why else would he pull him off like that? Charles felt like a blundering ignoramus. An imbecile! An addlebrained idi—

"Hey…"

Nathan's gravelly voice stopped the kneeling CFO from berating himself further. He felt his skin prickle with panic and nervousness. God did he hope none of it showed on his face. And he prayed his face wasn't candy-apple red.

"Uhhh…" Nathan wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Charles looked so…weird. "I, uh…"

Charles knew what was coming now. He conjured up one of his fake smiles. No need for Nathan to feel as stupid as he did.

"Lemme just…" The front-man didn't really know how to ask for things, he usually just did them. So that's what he did: Nathan let go of Charles' hair and brought both hands to his manager's face, hesitantly removing the black-framed glasses. "Sorry I just…I wanted to see your…eyes…"

Nathan's upper body turned away for a moment and Charles heard the soft click of his glasses being put down on the desk. This was certainly a night for surprises. Charles mentally kicked himself for thinking he could predict Nathan Explosion's actions and took the singer back into his mouth slowly, gingerly, letting himself enjoy the taste as he let out a small moan.

The front-man was taken off-guard again, groaning louder than he'd meant to. He grabbed Charles by the hair again, this time pushing his manager down on his cock. Fuck that…that was good. His hips bucked and he had to resist the urge to just throat fuck his manager. He didn't want to like…hurt the guy.

Charles managed to take Nathan's entire cock into his throat. Which was no small feat; calling the man average would be beyond insulting. Coarse hair scratched at his nose and Charles let himself moan again, louder. No matter what happened five or six minutes from now, he was going to let himself just enjoy, for once.

The manager licked the underside of the singer's cock, drawing his head back and gripping the base with one hand, placing the other tentatively on Nathan's hip. He bobbed his head a few times, then pulled off with a loud pop. Charles swirled his tongue over the head, green eyes watching in fascination.

Nathan gripped the edge of the desk again, knuckles white. He watched as his cock passed between those lips, glistening now, moving faster, so different from the tight line Charles usually kept them in. Watched as a wet tongue lapped at the head of his cock, sending knee-buckling sensations though his body. "God, Charles…" If his manager kept that up, this would be over quicker than his first hand-job.

Oh…that sounded nice. Nathan saying his name, voice thick and heavy with desire. Charles felt his pants becoming tight and fought off the urge to grab himself; this wasn't about him right now. Ah, but when was it ever?

Charles jerked the front-man a few times before taking him all the way into his throat again. He wanted to savor the heavy feeling of that cock in his mouth for as long as possible. The hand in his hair tightened and Charles moaned, bobbing his head slowly, his gaze never faltering from Nathan's.

Fuck Charles was good…too good. Way too good. And his eyes were way too fucking sexy. No wonder he wore those glasses. He'd never get anything done if people saw those eyes. "Fuck!" His hips snapped and Charles' eyes fluttered shut for a moment. It was all too much.

"Hey, I heard schomething fall in here. You guysch having another lamp meet— OH MY GOD!" Murderface barged in, a horrified look coming over his face as he saw what was going on in the office.

Nathan's blood ran cold, but Charles seemed unphased, mouth still working his cock. The front-man and Murderface stared at each other slack-jawed for a moment. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Nathan bellowed, voice dark and dangerous. He picked up the other expensive lamp from the far side of the desk and flung it at the bass player, nailing him square in the nose.

"OWW! YOU ASSCHOLE!" Murderface screamed as he fell out of the room, hand catching on the door, inadvertently shutting it.

Charles pulled off again, grinning. "Nathan…that was my other good lamp."

The front-man scowled, trying to get his heart rate back under control. "He…he deserved it!"

The CFO just chuckled, taking Nathan's throbbing cock back into his throat. He was determined to finish off the singer before someone else had a chance to barge in on them again. Strong fingers once again threaded themselves into his hair, tugging, pushing. Charles sucked as hard as he could, moaning around his mouthful as he tasted a droplet of bitter-saltiness.

Nathan tossed his head back, hips jerking against his will, and he knew he wouldn't be lasting another minute as his manager's hot mouth worked him. His breathing became uneven and he forced himself to look at what Charles was doing to him. "Lo-look at me!"

Charles looked up, noting the look in those green eyes: Nathan was going to blow any second now. He pulled back, focusing all his attentions on the tip, sucking, swirling. He moved his hand from the singer's hip down to his balls and fondled them roughly, all while keeping his eyes locked with Nathan's.

The front-man tossed his head back again and gave a throaty groan as he came into Charles's mouth. His entire body went slack, hand falling out of short brown hair as his manager sucked up every drop that he gave him. Nathan watched, vision a little fuzzy as the smaller man cleaned him up with his mouth, then put his soft cock back into his pants and stood with a smirk.

6 6 6 6 6 6

**A/N:** Part four will be the last of this story and please let me know if you enjoyed this. Feedback feeds authors and fed authors can typically write more. Y'know, cause they've not starved to death.


	4. Part Four

**Rating:** NC-17**  
Summary:** Nathan does the right thing~**  
Warnings:** More sweet blowjobby metal!**  
Author's Note:** I love tea. And David Bowie. Neither of these things have anything to do with this fic.

6 6 6 6 6 6

"So, how ah, was it, Nathan?" Charles asked, his back turned to the recovering singer. He slipped his glasses back on, more than a little proud he'd turned Nathan Explosion into a gasping mess.

"B-best head…ever."

Charles smiled to himself, albeit sadly. "Yes well, they always say men give better head."

Nathan straightened, grabbing Charles' wrist, making the smaller man face him. "This…wasn't about that…"

"I, uh…don't…understand, Nathan." He couldn't possibly…Of course not. Nathan could have whomever he wanted. This was just some experiment; there had certainly been weirder ones in Mordhaus.

Nathan frowned, thinking. How was he supposed to tell Charles this wasn't about _some_ guy blowing him, but _Charles_ blowing him without it sounding totally…lame? "I…Charles this…Oh screw it!" He grabbed his manager by the shoulders, yanked him close, and kissed him on the mouth. It was a little weird, at least until Charles relaxed into his body and started kissing back, then it was awesome.

Charles' trousers were starting to get very, very uncomfortable as the singer's lips pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck, standing on his toes slightly so the front-man didn't have to stoop. A strong thigh wedged itself between his legs and a hand moved from his shoulder to cup his ass. God Nathan was…licentious.

A throaty moan escaped the CFO's lips as the front-man yanked him closer. Nathan wasted no time thrusting his tongue between his manager's now parted lips. He could feel that Charles was hard against his leg and a flash of dizzying relief shot through the singer's body, happy that he wasn't the only one that thought his was hot as hell. The front-man brought a hand around to grab the CFO's bulge, breaking the kiss and leaving Charles panting. "That's um…a pretty impressive package you got there."

Charles let out a breathy laugh. "Yes well…I find you quite impressive, Nathan."

The front-man cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. "Does that mean you like…like me or something?"

"Or something…" Charles said teasingly, pulling Nathan back in for another long kiss.

Nathan wanted to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, but found himself unable to resist that mouth against his, that tongue against his. And that erection pressing into his leg…He should probably do something about that.

The singer started pushing Charles back, tugging at the now completely rumpled dress shirt until he could run his hands against that hard body. He broke the kiss again, smirking at his manager's glazed over eyes before he ripped the shirt open, buttons bouncing all over the room. "Damn…I had no idea you had such a hot bod under that stuffy suit…"

Charles gave the front-man a soft smile. "My suit isn't stuffy." _'But it is thoroughly ruined.'_

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan gave his manager a nipping kiss before roughly pushing him into the overstuffed leather chair nearest the door. The front-man got down on his knees, hands hesitatingly slightly as they hovered over Charles' belt buckle.

"Nathan…You…you don't have to do that…" Charles brought a hand to the singer's cheek, smiling at him. He never expected that Nathan would…reciprocate.

The front-man scowled, hastily unbuckling and yanking the fly on the slacks down. "I know I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to." Nathan said, sounding a bit like a petulant child. "I just…I don't wanna…fuck up."

A small blush crept across the CFO's cheeks; Nathan could be so sweet, in his own brutal way. He brushed the hair out of the singer's face. "Just go slow and watch your teeth, Nathan."

Nathan bit his lip slightly, eying Charles' straining cock through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs. His hands felt clammy again. _'So not metal',_ the singer thought to himself as he stuffed his nervousness down enough to hook his fingers into the waistband of his manager's shorts and slowly slide them down.

Charles gave a soft moan as his erection was finally freed. The soft tap of boots on stone in the hallway jolted him slightly, and while the CFO figured it was a Klokateer, he'd rather be safe than sorry. "Na-Nathan wait!"

The front-man frowned, wondering if he'd fucked up somehow already. "What?" No way was Charles having second thoughts…right?

"Just…lock the door. I don't have any more good lamps for you to break if, ah someone decides to show up again." The CFO said a little sheepishly. Even he was feeling nervous. Extremely nervous. Here was the most powerful singer in the world, kneeling between his legs about to give him oral sex.

The front-man was about to protest until the scene with Murderface flashed through is mind. Maybe Charles had a point… "Yeah…okay." Nathan stood, legs a little shaky and locked the door. As he stepped back to kneel down, he took in the sight of his manager: Charles was flushed, shirt ripped open with his red tie askew, cock leaking, and fingers digging into the arms of the leather chair. "Metal…"

Charles chuckled softly, threading his fingers through black hair as the front-man gripped his thighs. He took a sharp breath, a warm hand wrapping around his cock. Oh _god_…Charles had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as a hot tongue swiped across the tip, his fingers digging into the arm of the chair until they were white.

Nathan looked up, nervousness starting to drain away at the sight of Charles with his eyes squeezed shut, hair hanging loose in his face. Then the red tie caught his sight and the singer grabbed it impulsively and yanked his manager down to kiss him.

The CFO almost yelped as he was yanked down for an awkward and crushing kiss that ended much too soon in his opinion. The front-man smirked up at him before taking the head of Charles cock into his mouth. It figured now would be when Nathan was his usual assertive and forceful self.

Gaining more confidence with every moan and whimper Charles gave him, the front-man took half of his manager's cock into his mouth, sucking carefully, being mindful of his teeth. The hand in his hair kept a light grip, even as Charles' other one was leaving marks in the leather of the chair. He took his time, tongue swirling over the velvety head before going down on Charles a little more.

Charles tossed his head to the side, glasses crooked and pressing into his nose uncomfortably, but he didn't dare move as Nathan's hot mouth worked him. It had been…well, Charles couldn't remember to save his life how long it had been since someone had done this for him. _'Far, far too long,'_ he thought as his hips jerked against his will, slightly gagging the singer. Oh god, no! Charles felt dread spread through his body, but Nathan…Nathan just kept going, not paying it any mind.

Damn, Charles made this look easy, but Nathan was determined. He kept a hand wrapped around the base, twisting it slightly as he took the rest of the cock into his mouth. Charles kept tossing his head back and forth, eyes shut tight; Nathan wanted to be able to look into those hazel eyes. He pulled off, giving his manager a few slow jerks and felt oddly clumsy. "Look at me, Charles." The front-man said, voice deep and commanding.

The CFO gasped, watching as Nathan licked the underside of his cock from base to tip, then took him in again. All the way in. And fuck! Both of Charles hands flew to the singer's head, weaving through long black hair as he was deep-throated. "Oh god! Nathan!" He struggled to look at Nathan, green eyes smoldering.

The front-man gagged again, pulling back suddenly, only to take half his manager's cock in again. He felt his teeth graze lightly, but that only seemed to get Charles off more.

"Na-Nathan!" The CFO's fingers tightened in the singer's hair, feeling his stomach start to clench. "Nathan, I'm gonna!"

Nathan pulled back suddenly, sputtering as his manager's hips jerked up and his mouth was suddenly filled with a salty, bitter fluid. Without thinking, he swallowed Charles' cum, a few last spurts hitting him in the face. He took a few deep breaths, looking up at the panting mess that was his manager. "Damn…that's a lot harder than I thought it'd be…" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Charles sighed deeply, smiling as he tried to get his heart rate back in order. "I told you to take it slow."

"How the hell did you…How'd you get me all the way in…?" Nathan asked, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.

"A lot of practice." Charles said, untangling his hands from the singer's hair.

"Would you be willing to…give me lessons?" Nathan grinned.

A wide grin spread over Charles' face. "I think I can pencil you in." He sat forward, taking the singer's face into his hands, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.


End file.
